


love galore

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, lance is so very sweet, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: so i got a few anons requesting mutual masturbation with keith rediscovering his body after starting testosterone– and i really couldn’t say no! so this is for y’all, enjoy something sweet/fluffy, and obviously, warning for nsfw aheadIt’s not like Keith has never touched himself before. Sparingly, of course–but he has done it, an unrelenting curiosity and wetness between his legs aching to be alleviated. However, his dysphoria, more often than not, has stopped it from being too pleasurable, discomfort disseminating through his body until he altogether resigns. It’s just another aspect of life that dysphoria has stolen from him, its frigid, decrepit fingers clenched around his heart.





	love galore

**Author's Note:**

> keith is trans because i'm trans and i said so 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ masokeith! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated. love y'all <3

It’s not like Keith has never touched himself before. Sparingly, of course, but he has done it, an unrelenting curiosity and wetness between his legs aching to be alleviated. However, his dysphoria, more often than not, has stopped it from being too pleasurable, discomfort disseminating through his body until he altogether resigns. It’s just another aspect of life that dysphoria has stolen from him, its frigid, decrepit fingers clenched around his heart.

But things are different now. Keith started testosterone fairly recently, and although dysphoria is often still incapacitating, he’s very gradually piecing together a newfound love and acceptance of his body, pleased with the changes he’s seen so far. It’s an alien feeling, to have his own heart back in his chest–but it’s also a healing one.

Now, three months on testosterone, that previously tarnished curiosity begins to flourish again.

Being on HRT, Keith quickly discovers, is a lot like going through puberty for the second time. Not all of it is beautiful; the acne and oily skin is, personally, his least favorite part (it had grown so infuriating at one point that he’d begged Lance to show him a proper skin care routine, to which Lance had responded with extreme excitement and positivity). Not to mention the enormous new appetite, mood swings–and, of course. The libido.

Keith is insatiable. The throb between his legs has become near-constant, so much so that just a simple brush of Lance’s hand over Keith’s knee–intended solely to be comforting–can soak him through, disconnected thoughts of Lance’s hands on him, inside him, anywhere they could be, whirring through his mind like images from a tattered film reel.

It shouldn’t make him feel so dirty. He and Lance are dating, after all. And thus far, Lance has been incredibly respectful of Keith’s boundaries, content not to have any kind of sexual contact at all with Keith and spend their days kissing and cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence. Yet things are changing, Keith’s whole world dismantling and rebuilding itself into something terrifyingly, excitingly new–and with that change comes want. Want for Lance to touch him, to desire him, to taste and lick and fill every crevice with his name. Maybe it’s because it’s unknown territory for their relationship, unknown territory for Keith himself, but guilt gnaws at him every time he looks into Lance’s warm, saltwater eyes and can only think of fucking him, no matter how hard he tries to alter the thought process.

Keith knows Lance. Knows that Lance would be oh so gentle, his voice a sweet, comforting lilt as he encourages and validates Keith through every step if they were to have sex. He also knows Lance is one of the most perceptive people he’s ever met; attentive to every shift in emotion, always there to fill the cracks, intertwine fingers. So he can tell that Lance is aware of Keith’s discomfort and indecision, the unvoiced fear. Out of respect for Keith’s boundaries, he hasn’t pushed or asked questions, but Keith knows Lance is close to doing so, out of worry for Keith’s well-being.

Which means he might just have to beat Lance to it. 

Tonight, they’re laying together in bed, Keith’s head against Lance’s chest, listening to the fluttering heartbeat as they watch some mindless, animated movie. Lance is combing his fingers through Keith’s silken hair, and the soft scratch of well-manicured nails against his scalp, the warmth of Lance’s body pressed so close to his–of _course_ it gets Keith worked up.

He starts to squirm, wanting to squeeze his thighs together, or cross his legs to rid himself of the feeling. But there’s not much he can do now; his boxers are already stained with thoughts of Lance. His cunt seems to throb painfully in time with Lance’s steady heartbeat.

“Lance,” Keith manages, unable to hold it in any longer. His pulse is discordant, an anxious sound that drowns out the movie and turns his own voice into static. “Lance, I…wanna talk to you.” 

Lance pauses the movie, turning to look at Keith and instinctively taking one of his hands. “Of course,” he says, raindrop kisses falling on each of Keith’s pale knuckles. “What’s wrong, sugar?”

With a trembling breath, Keith averts his gaze, soft pink dusting each of his cheeks. “Ever since I started T,” he begins, “I’ve been…I don’t know. My sex drive has been crazy.” He can’t bear to look at Lance; he doesn’t know what it is he fears–-knowing Lance, the reaction can’t possibly be negative. But either way, the hesitation is unshakable. “And I’ve really only ever touched myself once or twice but had to stop because–y’know. But now I feel like I want…I want to do something again because this feeling is driving me crazy, and I want to be able to feel good, I want to know my body again, and–”

“Hey, shhh,” Lance soothes, halting the anxious stuttering and modeling a deep breath for Keith to copy. Keith does so, grateful for his boyfriend’s softness. “Slow down, yeah? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Take a deep breath.” 

Keith nods, closing his eyes momentarily to gather himself. He’s not used to sharing this much, despite the fact that they’ve been dating for nearly a year now. But the hunger is too persistent.

He wants this. He wants to take his body back, wants to reclaim each inch of skin, each curve and muscle and, for the first time in his life, feel at home in it.

Once he’s gathered himself, Keith opens his eyes again. “I want…to be able to feel good,” he whispers, “to make myself feel good. To feel good with you. I don’t know, I just…want to…know my body again.”

Smile tender and so utterly, beautifully human, Lance squeezes Keith’s hand, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the back of it. “I can help you,” he reassures, leaning in to kiss Keith’s forehead. “In any way you’re comfortable with, Keith. That’s something I really want for you, too. Something you deserve.”

A breathless laugh bubbles out of Keith’s chest, sheer relief lifting the shadows cast in indigo eyes. “I don’t know why it took me so long to tell you this,” he admits, “I knew you’d be disgustingly sweet about it.”

Lance sticks his tongue out at Keith, a playful thing. “Disgusting? Tch, here I am, offering to help you with your untamed libido–”

“Hey!”

“–and you’re insulting me? How rude, Keith,” Lance jokes, and Keith rolls his eyes in return. “Do you want me to help you or not?”

“I guess,” Keith replies. 

Lance is being a dork to help ease the nerves, Keith realizes then.

It’s working.

“In all seriousness, though,” Lance says after a moment, letting go of Keith’s hand in favor of smoothing it down Keith’s side. “We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. I…would be really honored to be a part of that process for you. Y’know, re-learning your body.” 

Keith smiles shyly, face flushing once more. “Thanks.” Then, he swallows, the ache thrumming through his veins ever-present. “Um, I think…I just want to try to touch myself? But…with you here?” His eyebrows scrunch together in thought as it occurs to him how asinine that must sound. “That’s weird, isn’t it?”

“It’s not,” Lance assures, smoothing his thumb over Keith’s hipbone. “You want me here for moral support while you jack off? Hell yeah, I’m down.” 

Keith snorts, sending Lance a halfhearted glare of annoyance. At the bell-like sound of Lance’s laughter that rings in reply, Keith is put even more at ease, and he swallows, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Can I start?”

Tucking a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, Lance responds with a soft nod of affirmation. “Go ahead,” he replies, “I’ll talk you through it if you want.”

A hand travels down Keith’s waist, past his navel. His own fingers are cold on his bare skin, but the sensation is oddly stimulating, so he keeps going, encouraged by the soft kisses Lance places on his shoulder and neck. Feeling his courage blossom, Keith shimmies out of his sweats and boxers, kicking the soaked fabric down to his ankles before he spreads his legs a little wider for better access, blanket still covering his lower half.

“Could you kiss me?” Keith asks, hand now resting on his upper thigh. 

“Can do, samurai.” Lance leans in for a soft kiss, one that deepens with each new press of lips. The warmth of Lance’s mouth has Keith melting, and this gives him the inclination to finally drag his index finger to his cunt, parting his folds with a nervous swipe until it comes to press down onto his swollen clit. 

A soft gasp escapes his lips, moaning into the kiss. Lance can’t help but groan in return at the noise, hand curling around the back of Keith’s neck to bring him in closer, their tongues tangling.

Once he gets there, however, Keith realizes that he’s not quite sure what to do, or how he’s supposed to go about pleasuring himself. It’s embarrassing, but he’d never stuck with it long enough to really figure it out for himself in the past. Licking his lips, he looks up at Lance from beneath his long eyelashes. “I-I’m not sure…um..”

Immediately picking up on Keith’s trepidation, Lance presses slow, hot kisses to his neck, whispering in his ear. “Try rubbing it,” he murmurs, his voice a mixture of sultry and reassuring that has Keith’s body burning. “Gentle, slow circles, baby.” 

Carefully, Keith does as instructed, and a fluttery sigh falls from his lips in immediate response. It feels good, really good, his cunt already wet and soft to the touch. But, he begins to discover, his clit is larger now, which, oddly enough, makes him smile. There’s something validating about this small little change in his anatomy that has his heart bursting, and he feels the last bits of his discomfort begin to wash away.

This is a new body. This is his body now, and he feels the autonomy glowing like a sunrise in his chest.

“Feel good?” Lance asks, sucking gently on his earlobe. “You comfortable?” 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, shifting his hips a little for a better angle. As he continues to touch himself, he lets out a low moan, quiet, deep in his throat. Lance’s hand is still trailing up and down his side, sending little pinpricks of warmth up Keith’s spine. “It’s…really good. I feel good.” 

This continues for a bit, Keith experimenting and gradually building the pace. By this point, his pussy is dripping wet, overcome by the thrill of newfound pleasure. As he grows more confident, braver, his moans grow in volume, and he grasps shakily at Lance’s t-shirt, hips stuttering when he circles his finger just right–

A soft moan elicits from beside him, and Keith opens his eyes, casting his gaze over to Lance, who is licking his lips and doing a lot of squirming himself. He looks down at Keith with lust-clouded eyes, irises the color of the ocean beneath rain. “You’re…so handsome,” Lance says, his voice raspy. “So fucking stunning, Keith.”

Keith’s face flushes with arousal, and he pulls Lance in for another kiss, deep and sloppy and hot. “You can touch yourself too, you know,” Keith breathes against his lips, “if you want.”

Groaning at the thought alone, Lance nods and eagerly unzips his jeans, shimmying the denim off before he pulls out his dick and begins to stroke himself. He’s definitely more practiced at this, Keith notes, and he wonders how many times Lance has done this. If he’s ever thought of Keith when he does so.

Lance is gorgeous, and Keith is unable to tear his gaze away. The gentle flutter of his eyelashes, the low groans and small gasps torn from his throat when he twists his hand on the upstroke, rubs his thumb over the head. It only makes Keith’s cunt throb and tighten, slick dripping down his thighs now.

“Lance…” Keith moans, biting his lip as he watches his boyfriend. “Did you…did you ever think about me? When you did this?” 

With a breathless laugh, Lance nods, his hand moving steadily under the blanket, hips bucking up into his fist every now and again. “Of course,” he replies, choking on a moan when he ups the pace. “Oh, fu–uck…ah…yeah, always thought of you. Wasn’t even always sexual either.”

“Really?” Keith asks, smiling dazedly as his movements speed up as well, trying to synchronize his pace with Lance’s own. “What would you think of?” 

“Your smile.” Lance’s answer is immediate, and he grabs for Keith’s free hand, once again intertwining their fingers. “The way you laugh when I tickle you. The little humming noises you make when you’re content and curled up against me. Your body against mine when we’re sleeping.” His moan then is almost sweet, and Keith can feel the love in it, his heart hammering so loud he swears Lance can hear it too. “Little things. I mean, there were sexual things too, but…God, just the thought of you, Keith. Just everything about you, you never leave my fucking head.” 

Admittedly, Keith’s not sure what to say to something so sweet, so he moves in for a kiss instead, sloppy and open-mouthed, panting and moaning with Lance as their orgasms approached. It seems almost unbelievable, that Keith’s finally going to reach that release, experience the bliss of orgasm with Lance here beside him, holding his hand. Maybe they’re not having sex, but it feels just as intimate, equally special, and in the back of his head, Keith wonders when he became so disgustingly soft.

He doesn’t quite mind, though.

“Love you,” Keith breathes between kisses, his hips canting to try and chase the now erratic circling of his fingers. “Ah–hhn…Lance, oh, fuck…” 

“I love you too,” Lance says, and he looks at Keith, his smile lazy, eyes glazed over with pleasure. Disheveled bangs, ocean eyes, warm brown skin, the most relaxed and blissed out smile–its an image that burns itself into Keith’s retinas, one he’ll never be able to forget. The sight is so god damn beautiful that he cums, then and there, eyes never leaving Lance’s as his mouth drops open, letting out a soft whine. His back arches, body tensing and then releasing moments afterward. 

When he’s finished, Keith removes his hand, panting and sinking back into the bed, trying to catch his breath. He sees that Lance is still touching himself, and scoots closer so he can press kisses to his neck. The look on Lance’s face has morphed into one of pure awe, and Keith chuckles, nuzzling Lance’s throat. “What are you gaping at?” he asks.

“That was so–hah–so fucking gorgeous,” Lance moans, “seeing you like that. Jesus, Keith, you’re–ah–fuck, I’m gonna cum–” 

Keith captures Lance’s lips in a kiss when his boyfriend’s orgasm hits, swallowing each of Lance’s desperate groans. When he pulls away, his head falls to Lance’s chest again, exhausted, listening to Lance’s heartbeat as it slowly begins to steady. They lay like that for a while, soaking in the experience and trying to process what just happened.

“How do you feel?” Lance asks after he’s wiped his hand off on a towel nearby. “Was it good?” 

“Mmm,” Keith hums, tracing soft patterns over Lance’s skin, right over his heart. “Yeah, really good.” And it occurs to him then. Not once during that entire experience did he have a single bout of dysphoria. No fear. No doubt. No hatred for the body he was touching and pleasuring. 

There was no disconnect. The person he was touching, the body he was touching–it was his.

He leaves it at that, though, not deigning to voice these more personal thoughts to Lance; he’s sure, either way, that Lance can tell the experience was a positive one for not just his libido but his self-growth. And that’s enough for both of them. Sometimes, neither of them truly need words.

“I’m glad,” Lance says, smile breaking across his face like a wave crashing against the shoreline. “See? Wasn’t so bad, huh? Just easy. Casual.” 

Keith laughs. “Casual, yeah.”

“Just two guys, you know, jerking off together. No homo.” 

“Oh my god, Lance–” 

“Just bros being bros–” 

“Lance I’m going to kill you.” 

“Guys being dudes–” 

“Lance!” Keith grabs the nearest pillow and hits him with it, and Lance laughs loudly, his chest heaving. Keith can’t help but let out a laugh of his own, head falling against Lance’s shoulder once more. “I cannot believe I’m dating you,” he says. 

“You love me,” Lance chuckles, stroking Keith’s hair sweetly. “And you know it.” 

Warmth and compassion and gentleness radiates from Keith’s chest, a contentment that can only come with love. Not just romantic love for Lance, but self-love–something he hasn’t felt in a very, very long time.

“I guess I do,” Keith hums, closing his eyes as Lance’s fingers scratch soothingly at his scalp. “Can’t help it.”


End file.
